Scarlet Melody (Hakuouki School version)
by Yuuki-Emna
Summary: La grande école Kaiba Gakuen est une école d'arts et de musique, mais c'est une école majoritairement féminine. Certains élèves y vivent un enfer. Un groupe de musique se formera par certaines circonstances, crée par Saito, qui sera par la suite connu pour ses chansons qui embrasent le coeur des filles et parfois quelque peu érotiques...?


Song 1!

(Déconseillé à un public trop jeune -16)

_Kaiba Gakuen était-il y'a quelques années de cela, une grande académie renommée pour filles. Elle comporte plusieurs sections dont la section normale où l'on suit des cours généraux, la section musique où les élèves les plus douées en chant, en instrument ou en composition y sont, la section art qui comporte le théâtre, la littérature et le dessin. Cette académie accueille toute sorte d'élèves dont les élites qui font partie des classes A. Jusqu'à maintenant seules les filles étaient autorisées dans cette école, et bien souvent ces jeunes filles venaient de familles bourgeoises, la classe moyenne était en minorité dans cette académie. Mais durant ces dernières années l'académie a aussi ouverte ses portes à des étudiants garçons._

_Il n'y a eu pour l'instant que très peu d'inscrits et de nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient rapidement devenus, les étudiants les plus populaires, et étaient tous en classes supérieurs, sauf l'uns d'entre eux qui était encore lycéen._

_Les élèves de Kaiba Gakuen les avaient très bien accueillis et tout s'était bien passé. Après tout, cette prestigieuse école avait une très bonne réputation._

En classe A de seconde année supérieure un jeune homme qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans cette école suivait assidument le cours de musique. Rien ne semblait détourner son regard des cours d'Harada Sanosuke. Il ne vivait que pour la musique et le chant et ses capacités étaient tout simplement extraordinaires. Il y'a très peu de temps de cela le jeune homme avait ébloui les élèves avec la mélodie qu'il avait joué et sa voix sublime. Mais pas seulement les élèves, il avait aussi surpris les professeurs qui étaient parfois eux-mêmes des stars dans le domaine qu'ils enseignaient, tel qu'Harada, un professeur qui était d'ailleurs très populaire et aimé. L'enseignant avait les yeux dorés, les cheveux courts et rouges. Le jeune professeur était très grand et aimait porter une chemise blanche, une cravate à moitié détachée, de la même couleur que ses cheveux et un pantalon noir. Mais pour une fois le regard des demoiselles de cette classe n'était pas attiré par leur professeur, mais par le jeune homme qui redressait discrètement ses lunettes noires et qui fixait sa feuille de ses yeux bleus en semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

Ce dernier avait plutôt fait fuir les jeunes filles à son arrivé, à cause de l'aura terrifiante qu'il trainait avec lui. Mais après sa prestation les regards avaient changé à son égard et celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir remarqué. A vrai dire le jeune homme n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté et il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à tout cela. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était attirant, avec ses yeux bleus foncés, ses cheveux coupés courts de couleur mauves dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur l'œil gauche, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner. Il portait son uniforme impeccablement et sa cravate était bien serrée tandis qu'il se tenait toujours bien. Il ne portait pas toujours ses lunettes et même si en ce moment il les mettait cela ne gâchait aucunement son charme. Il avait un air sérieux et imperturbable. Les jeunes filles avaient souvent posée leurs regards sur lui mais du à son aura glaciale, elles abandonnaient bien souvent toutes tentatives de l'approcher, mais depuis sa prestation l'image si froide de Saitō Hajime avait changé.

Il avait baissé son regard et remarqua qu'une de ses camarades de classe avait fait tomber un bout de papier. Il ramassa le papier pour le lui donner mais la demoiselle semblait se désintéresser de la feuille et n'avait pas vu que Saitou l'avait ramassé. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur le papier où différentes choses étaient inscrites, dont son nom. C'est précisément ce qui attira son attention. Il posa le papier sur sa table et lu par simple curiosité, se demandant pourquoi son nom y était. On pouvait alors remarquer que les traits sur le visage de l'homme se crispèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les petits mots qu'il y'avait. Il devint durant l'espace d'un instant livide et écrasa la feuille entre ses mains avant de l'enfoncer dans sa poche. Il demanda ensuite la permission à son professeur de sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie et celui-ci lui accorda sa sortie un peu perplexe par le comportement de son élève qui semblait troublé, même si il tentait de ne pas le faire paraitre. Saitō avait entendu quelques chuchotements avant qu'il ne sorte rapidement et ne se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas l'infirmier Sannan. Ce dernier s'allongea donc en attendant le retour du docteur. Saitou avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et n'avait qu'une envie oublier ce qu'il venait de lire. Et puis les personnes de cette académie ne pouvaient pas être si dangereuses que ça, il fallait qu'il dédramatise les choses. Alors qu'il soupirait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se releva pour saluer Sannan mais ce n'était pas l'infirmier qui fit apparition devant lui. C'était une jeune femme peut être d'un an son ainé, elle avait des cheveux roses pales et longs, elle portait une blouse blanche semblable à celui de Sannan et un chemisier, tandis que sa jupe laissait apparaitre ses jolies jambes fines. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire rassurant alors que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur le jeune homme perplexe.

« Où est Sannan ? » Dit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Je le remplace aujourd'hui

-Vous mentez, je vais partir et revenir lorsqu'il sera là et je ne crois pas que le règlement vous autorise à vous faire passer pour un membre disciplinaire de l'académie. »

Sur ces mots le ténébreux se leva mais la jeune fille le fit doucement se rassoir et se pencha vers lui avant de lui caresser le visage et de lui enlever ses verres.

« Ne sois pas aussi tendu.. . »

Dit elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou et de tirer sur sa cravate pour l'enlever. Saito eu alors un mouvement brusque et recula en lui disant désarçonné et prenant petit à petit conscience des choses.

« Ce que tu fais est contraire aux règles et complètement déplacé ! Eloigne-toi de moi... »

Dit-il l'air froid alors que la demoiselle le lâcha vexée par son comportement, il sortit donc de la salle mais sentait les regards pesants des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

Devenait-il parano ? Oui c'était surement ça pensa-t-il en accélérant le pas, c'était impossible... Voulant s'isoler et ressentant de plus en plus de regards celui-ci trouva une petite salle vide et commença par se calmer mais son répit fut de courte durée car un groupe de cinq jeunes filles, ouvrit brusquement la porte.

« Alors mon joli tu te caches ? »

Saito fronça les sourcils et même si il n'aimait pas la violence il n'hésiterait pas à assommer ces filles. Mais il fallait dire que cette situation le mettait plus que mal à l'aise... Avant même qu'il eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit unes des jeunes filles le poussa brusquement à terre et l'attacha pour qu'il ne bouge plus tandis que trois autres filles l'avaient bloqué pour que leur amie puisse l'attacher facilement. Le visage de Saito montra alors son angoisse face aux sourires tordus des demoiselles et à l'approche de l'une d'entre elles qui détachait sa chemise et s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui chuchoter.

« Tu seras une gentilles poupée »

Dit-elle en riant tout en passant lentement son doigt son torse, alors que son autre main enlevait la ceinture de sa victime. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cette situation !

* * *

Heisuke Todo venait tout juste de sortir de ses cours et saluait ses camarades. Mais intérieurement il savait bien ce que cette école cachait mais s'y était habitué. Il avait trouvé dès son premier jour un moyen d'échapper aux ennuis. L'élève était l'un des plus populaires mais surtout le garçon le plus mignon de toute l'école. Ses cheveux marron, coupés courts et ses grands yeux azurs faisaient son charme. Les demoiselles aimaient simplement lui parler et Heisuke pour une fois ne se plaignait pas de sa petite taille et de son visage un peu enfantin.

Il était en classe de musique lui aussi et chantait. Heisuke aimait bien les filles de cette académie mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les garçons ici. Ce dernier marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs ne pensant à rien en particulier et passa dans une salle de classe pour récupérer un livre qu'il avait laissé.

Le jeune lycéen poussa la porte et entra en cherchant le livre mais il s'arrêta après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, et se refermer violemment. Le brun se retourna et remarqua la présence de son senpai... Saito Hajime ?! Le plus jeune, le fixa un moment alors que ce dernier fronça les sourcils l'air d'avoir complètement perdu son sang-froid. Quoi de plus normal ? Heisuke avait presque eu envie de rire en le voyant ainsi mais il se retint en se disant que c'était déplacé même si le fait que Saito, le garçon le plus froid et strict de Kaiba Gakuen dans cet état était tout simplement surprenant.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux en bataille tandis qu'il haletait dû au fait qu'il avait dû courir pour échapper aux groupes de jeunes filles qui se cachaient dans l'ombre pour le prendre dans leurs filets. Il avait sa chemise débraillée presque entièrement ouverte alors que sa cravate suspendait lamentablement. Son pantalon quant à lui était ouvert et voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'Heisuke il souffla pour s'apaiser et se rhabilla correctement en évitant que ses yeux ne croisent ceux du jeune homme. Saito alla par la suite s'asseoir à une chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux l'air lassé, puis regarda un moment Heisuke avec une expression froide. L'adolescent détourna un peu ses yeux l'air embarrassé puis s'assit face à lui et émit un gros soupir.

« Je suppose que tu veux des explications n'est-ce pas ? »

Son camarade ne lui répondit pas mais il savait très quelle serait sa réponse. Après qu'il lui aurait tout dit ce sera à Saitou de prendre ses propres décisions...

* * *

Okita Souji était en seconde année de classe supérieure de musique. Il était dans une classe séparée de celle de Saitou, en classe B. Celui-ci ne souhaitait qu'une chose atteindre la classe A et jalousait quelque peu son camarade. D'ailleurs les regards et répliques qu'il lui lançait parfois en disaient beaucoup. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Il avait bien écouté le cours de son professeur, et d'ailleurs elle avait été plutôt agréable à regarder. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, aux yeux bleus avec un physique agréable. Mlle Nagisa, elle était souvent avec le rouquin, vu qu'ils enseignaient la même matière ils devaient travailler ensemble. Et même si celle-ci semblait prise par Harada, ce n'étaient pas vraiment les filles qui manquaient ici. Toutefois même si Okita aimait séduire et ne paraissait pas vraiment sérieux, son but premier était de réaliser son rêve et il travaillait dur pour ça.

Et justement son calme venait d'être brisé petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure des jours il avait commencé à recevoir des lettres de déclarations, un peu trop peut être à son gout. Et tout comme son camarade il avait lui aussi vu un papier qu'il n'aurait préféré ne pas voir.

En fait avant-hier avait été le pire cauchemar de sa vie ! Il avait réellement cru perdre son honneur et se méfiait maintenant de tout. Il se dirigeait, l'air parfaitement neutre vers le bureau d'un professeur, celui d'Harada Sanosuke. Une fois devant la porte il l'ouvrit et la referma. Le professeur le regarda un peu curieux puis dit, avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Okita, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

-J'ai à vous parler !

-Concernant tes cours ?

-Non je veux quitter cet établissement !

- C'est impossible... Tes parents ne le voudront pas.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je suis majeur!

-Okita n'oublie pas ton rêve. Mais après tout tu peux faire comme tu veux mais il faudra que tu trouves une autre école. » Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit sur une des chaises tandis que son professeur le regardait.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend de me dire ça tout d'un coup ? »

Okita fronça un peu les sourcils ne voulant pas vraiment dire ce qui le tracassait.

« Les élèves sont cinglés !

-Tu délires mon pauvre ha ha Tu as surement trop travaillé et tu stress beaucoup...

-Je ne suis pas fou ! »

Il tira de sa poche un bout de papier et le fit lire à Harada. Celui-ci sourit un peu puis posa le papier sur la table.

« Ce ne sont que des gamineries il n'y a pas de quoi agir comme ça.

-Harada sensei ! Je ne rigole pas et ces filles non plus ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être comme l'un des types que j'ai surpris une fois dans les toilettes ! Elles sont folles ! Et vous le savez très bien ! »

Harada soupira un peu en remarquant que l'élève ne rigolait vraiment pas et il savait de toute façon que la plupart de ces filles étaient loin d'être des anges, mais il avait de l'espoir que les nouveaux élèves ne le sachent pas.

« Bon bon, c'est vrai mais ne généralise pas tout...

-Faites quelque chose !

-On ne peut rien faire sinon c'est l'école qui risquerait de fermer, la plupart viennent de familles très riches.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien à faire...

-Hum si il existe des solutions.

-Lesquelles ? »

Harada sorti de sa poche un paquet, il tira une cigarette qu'il mit à sa bouche, l'alluma grâce à son briquet et continua après avoir soufflé une bouffée.

« Eh bien soit ton aura est assez imposante pour te faire craindre ou soit tu décides tout simplement de leur donner ce dont elles ont envie

-Quoi ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

-Non je suis sérieux. Ou bien tu sors avec une fille mais si elles apprennent que votre couple n'était qu'une façade, c'est pire que l'enfer que tu vivras. » Okita fixait le vide puis se leva brusquement et salua son professeur qui fut un peu surpris par la vitesse à laquelle l'élève était parti.

Le brun marchait jusqu'à son dortoir se disant qu'il était dans une impasse. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec une fille car il savait que celle-ci ne ferait que le coller et l'empêcher de se concentrer, de plus aucunes d'entre elles ne lui semblait de confiance maintenant. Mais il était sûr et certain que la plupart de ces filles ne souhaitait en fait qu'une seule chose et si elles étaient jolies pour une nuit il ne refuserait pas l'une d'entre elles.

Le jeune homme continua sa route tout en rouspétant et partit directement au dortoir pour se reposer. Il entra donc dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit et réfléchissait toujours à un moyen de se sortir de là.

Les jours passèrent et ça c'était transformé en un véritable calvaire pour Saito et Okita. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas pris de décisions définitives et Saito se persuadait sans cesse que cela se calmerai avec le temps. Mais dans le fond il redoutait vraiment les jours suivants. Mais il n'y a pas longtemps il avait eu une petite idée, idée qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas concrétiser seul.

Le jeune homme avait malencontreusement bousculé une élève qui avait fait tomber ses affaires. Saito l'avait aidé à tout ramasser mais cette dernière avait oublié un papier. Saito s'était au départ méfier et ne voulait pas lire ce qui y était inscrit mais il avait eu la drôle d'impression que c'était important.

N'ayant jamais plus revu la demoiselle il se décida un jour de le lire et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une composition. Il avait lu attentivement les paroles et avait été surpris par la qualité de cette composition. Le musicien et chanteur qu'il était, pris alors comme décision de retrouver cette jeune fille et de lui proposer de devenir sa compositrice, il avait vraiment envie de chanter sa chanson et était persuadé que les autres chansons qu'elle écrivait étaient aussi bien. De plus ces paroles semblaient refléter une demoiselle chaste, il doutait vraiment que cette dernière ne lui saute dessus...Enfin il espérait.

Mais petit à petit une autre idée lui était venue... Une idée pour avoir la paix et donner ce que veulent ces filles.

Il soupira un peu se disant que c'était perdu d'avance. L'homme resserra sa cravate avant de fixer le ciel où le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. A vrai dire il s'enfuyait souvent de son dortoir pour regarder les étoiles sur le toit, c'était si calme, si beau...

Saito remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul sur le toit et entendit une voix qui lui était très familière.

« Hajime kun yo !

-Bonsoir Souji... »

Répondit il sans expression alors que le brun vint s'assoir à coté de lui.

« Eh ben alors tu parais pas dans ton assiette.

-Toi non plus... »

Dit-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Il voyait bien qu'Okita se forçait à rire et à sourire. Ils étaient rivaux mais aussi amis après tout, même si ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours du à leurs caractères opposés.

« Tu es bien le seul à l'avoir remarqué je crois Hajime kun »

Le brun le regarda un moment et su au regard de l'homme qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Il soupira et s'allongea tout en laissant ses yeux émeraude se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans le même train Hajime...

-Toi aussi ? » Demanda l'étudiant en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oui... je ne sais pas quoi faire

-J'ai toujours cru que ça ne te dérangeait pas les filles.

-Oui mais là c'est complètement différent ! Je suis un homme comme tous les autres ! Pas un espèce de Dom Juan qui satisfait toute une académie... »

Il s'approcha alors de Saitou en se relevant un peu et eu un petit sourire mesquin alors que ce dernier avait un peu reculé et fronçait les sourcils.

« Mais au moins je ne suis pas aussi coincé qu'un certain »

Le ténébreux exaspéré se contenta de le regarder froidement de ses yeux bleus, tout en rougissant légèrement quand même.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Hum enfin bref... J'avais quelque chose à te dire Souji »

Ce dernier rit un peu avant de se rallonger content de pouvoir enfin taquiner quelqu'un d'intéressant, il ne se lassait jamais d'embêter Saito.

« Oui dis-moi je t'écoute hu hu

-J'avais pensé à créer un groupe... »

Okita le regarda un peu surpris et étonné à la fois.

« Un groupe ?

-Oui un groupe de musique...

-Ha ha ha»

Saitō regardait Okita d'un air mécontent n'aimant pas du tout le fait qu'il se moque ainsi.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mais tu es sérieux ? Parce que tu penses qu'on peut devenir des stars ou je ne sais quoi encore. Tu as trop regardé de film !

-Je ne parlais absolument pas de ça... Ce serait juste dans l'enceinte de l'académie...

-Tu es complètement fou ! » Dit Okita l'air cette fois ci sérieux, tandis que Saito haussait un sourcil.

« On va encore plus se faire remarquer...

-Justement .

-Tu as perdu la tête !

-Non...Ma logique est simple si nous arrivions à faire aimer nos chansons et à les faire rêver nous deviendrons inaccessible pour elles. Elles comprendraient que le seul moyen de nous avoir serait d'écouter notre musique. Leur façon de nous voir changera Okita...Nous leur ouvrirons une partie de notre cœur avec nos chansons...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais tu es devenu cinglé. C'est tiré par les cheveux ! »

Saito soupira conscient que son idée était farfelue mais il ne voulait pas vraiment abandonner.

« Souji ça nous couterai quoi d'essayer ? Nous aimons chanter et nous sommes dans cette école pour faire carrière... » Okita resta un moment silencieux avant de regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

« Tu y tiens tant que ça ? » Saitou ne répondit pas mais n'avait pas baissé son regard.

« Bon bon, ça peut être intéressant après tout alors essayons ! Mais à deux on ne risque pas d'aller bien loin

-Je sais... » Dit l'homme aux yeux bleus l'air songeur, mais déjà content d'avoir pu convaincre son rival.

Après un moment Okita décida de partir pour réviser un peu, laissant son camarade seul sur le toit. Saito le salua brièvement et resta un bon moment à fixer le ciel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un discret sourire et il se dit doucement

« Je crois que c'est l'idée la plus folle que j'ai eu de ma vie... »

Mais il ne regrettait rien.


End file.
